The use of LED modules for decorating various articles, such as wearing apparel or accessories, is well known in the apparel industry. Such LED modules are also connected to many types of articles, the structure of the LED modules and the means for connecting the LED modules to an associated article varies depending upon the structure of the article to which the LED modules are affixed and the means for conducting the current for operating and actuating such LED modules.
Although the prior art discloses LED modules that are connected to various types of articles such as clothing, footwear, sunglasses, etc. and to electrical circuitry thereon generally utilizing hard wire conductors for operating and actuating the LED modules, there is no teaching or suggestion as to how to affix LED modules to electrically conductive paths, such as conductive paint, arranged on the associated apparel, footwear, toys, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,734 discloses a creative structure which utilizes cooperating threads to attach LED modules to various articles including wearing apparel such as sweatshirts and the like.
The prior art also discloses encapsulated LEDs for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,053 discloses a partially encapsulated LED within a non-conductive enamel-like material for use as jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,406 discloses a crystal on which a large number of electroluminescent diodes are manufactured to display an alphanumeric letter. The crystal is made of a semi-conductor material and is protected by a transparent resin.
None of the aforementioned patents disclose an LED encapsulated within a housing made of non-conductive material wherein the leads of the LED extend outside of the housing and are bent or formed for placement substantially flush against the housing wall through which they extend. This arrangement is a significant improvement over known LED modules as it provides a structure suitable for electrical connection to conductive paint paths, and other electrically conductive paths, arranged on an associated article or substrate.
Further, there is a need in the prior art for providing an efficient arrangement for connecting an LED module to an associated article, such as clothing for humans or dolls or other accessories wherein the LED module can be affixed to the apparel in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
The term apparel as used in the present application is intended to encompass various types of articles including wearing apparel, decorative articles, footwear, clothing for dolls, accessories for dolls or other accessories on which an LED module may be affixed for decorative purposes.
The present invention solves all of these shortcomings in the prior art and particularly provides an improved LED module encapsulated within a housing and which is intended to be secured, affixed or adhered to various types of apparel to create a design on or enhance the appearance of apparel, or to toys, dolls and other devices.